December 15
1919 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Ready For Tilt With Utica Five State Leaguers Expect To Win From Local Tossers Wednesday Night For the first time in several years, Syracuse basketball fans will have an opportunity to see a State League professional basketball quintet in action Wednesday night when the Utica quintet plays the All-Syracuse court tossers at the State Armory court. This should be one of the hardest games on the schedule of the local tossers and will be an acid test for them. Syracuse has played two games so far this season and have won both of them with ease. Although down in the league standings the visitors are said to be represented with an exceptionally strong aggregation. One-half of the game will be played under professional rules and the other period A.A.U. rules will be used. Manager Crisp may not be able to get into the contest Wednesday as he is still suffering from a sprained ankle which he received two weeks ago. It is likely that his position will be filled by Martin, who played last week. 1946 Syracuse Herald American- Buffalo Defeats Nationals Again Elmira- The Buffalo Bisons professional basketball team scored its fourth victory of the season over Syracuse last night, turning back the Nats, 46-38 here in an exhibition game. Buffalo led, 23 to 22 at halftime, but spurted in the fourth period to take the victory. Don Otten with 13 points topped the Buffalo scoring while Jerry Rizzo tallied the same number for Syracuse. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (2-0-4), Nugent, f (0-0-0), Nelmark, f (1-1-3), Dugger, f (0-0-0), Novak, c (5-2-12), Meehan, g (2-0-4), Rizzo, g (6-1-13), Sharkey, g (1-0-2) TOTALS (17-4-38). BUFFALO: L. Raeder, g (2-0-4), Gates, g (3-4-10), Waxman, f (3-1-7), Thurston, f (3-3-9), Simms, f (0-0-0), Otten, c (5-3-13), Grunzweig, g (1-1-3) TOTALS (17-12-46). Score at halftime- Buffalo 23, Syracuse 22. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Resume Play Tonight With Knicks Syracusans Defeat New Yorkers, 91-82 Ending a two-game losing streak by walloping the Knickerbockers 91-82 before 7,655 New York Garden fans, the Syracuse Nationals tonight meet the Gotham squad again in the first game of a twin bill here. Boston, which advanced to third place by beating Minneapolis 115-108 in a two-team New York scoring record last night, entertains Milwaukee in the nightcap. Syracuse now has a road record of seven victories and six defeats and leads second place Philadelphia by two games. Boston is another half-game off the pace. Five Nats hit in double figures in the triumph at New York with Bill Kenville leading the attack with 18 points. Connie Simmons, Earl Lloyd and Dolph Schayes were the others to produce 10 or more points. Harry Gallatin led the befuddled Knicks with 22 and Nat Clifton added 20. Behind 29-22 at the quarter, Syracuse saw New York score the first two points of the second period before Kenville came off the bench to spark the team in an uphill battle. By half time Syracuse trailed only 51-50. With Schayes commanding the rebounds, the Nats pulled out front in the third period by a 66-61 margin. Consecutive baskets by Simmons, Rocha and Kenville gave the Nats an eight point bulge and it increased to 82-68 as Kenville continued on a rampage. Ed Macauley netted 37 points for Boston in its triumph over the Lakers. Bob Cousy added 26 while Vern Mikkelson with 31 led Minneapolis. SYRACUSE: Schayes (1-8-10), Simmons (5-6-16), Farley (1-3-5), Lloyd (4-2-10), Kerr (2-0-4), Rocha (7-1-15), Seymour (4-1-9), Kenville (8-2-18), King (2-0-4) TOTALS (34-23-91). NEW YORK: Braun (4-2-10), Gallatin (9-4-22), Felix (4-5-13), Clifton (8-4-20), McGuire (1-2-4), Turner (0-0-0), Hoffman (2-2-6), Baechtold (1-1-3), Shue (1-2-4) TOTALS (30-22-82). Score at halftime- New York 51, Syracuse 50. Free throws missed- Syracuse (10) Schayes 3, Simmons 5, Kenville, Farley. New York (15) Braun 2, Gallatin, Felix 3, Clifton 4, McGuire 2, Turner, Baechtold 2. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 15 Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Simmons